Bloodlust & Wicked Magic
by Mad.X.Hattress
Summary: Closer than they could've ever imagined two girls from two entirely different worlds find themselves fighting on different sides of a Supernatural war. Romance, tragic family problems, and horrible accidents drawing them closer & closer together.


**Author's Note: **This first chapter's a little short and I'm sorry but hopefully the content makes up for that. I hope you all like and make sure to leave lots of reviews so I can update quicker! :D

* * *

**The Past**

Annabelle Monroe ran with her child clutched to her chest, hardly able to see through the rain. She gasped loudly when she heard voices close behind her and sped up, knowing they'd heard her as well. Turning she dashed into the abandoned cemetery that sat surrounded by trees, panting hard. The four year old sobbed against her mothers chest unable to breathe from crying too hard.

"Athena!" Her mother screamed falling to the muddy ground while lightening crashed above in the sky. "They've taken my power!"

"Come child." A voice cooed as a rain-soaked woman zapped from head stone to head stone.

Annabell rose to her feet and padded after the nearly invisible witch, her head held high. She was lead through the cemetery to a old mausoleum where the Witch disappeared inside. Hesitantly, Annabell followed.

Once inside the witch pulled the child from Annabell, causing her to cry out and grasp at the open air again and again as the witch moved about with the child. Settling in the back corner the woman pushed the childs hood back to reveal a small girl with black hair and big tear-filled green eyes.

"Kaeilla." The witch purred evilly. "She will go to the human world." She said, snapping her eyes up to the sobbing mother.

"For how long! You can't take my baby from me forever!" She screamed.

"Perhaps that's the way the Universe wishes it to be." The witch said quietly and pulled the childs head back to see her throat.

The witch hissed and gripped the child tighter. "Her powers will be very strong. I can sense it. This will not be the last we see of this little one."

Her eyes narrowed and she made the child face her. "You will forget." She commanded.

"Everything you've ever been told. Ever learned. A whole kingdom is after you little one, and I want you to _forget._"

The girls eyes closed as her brain seemed to fog over with the Witches magic. Ever so quietly the young Witch heard her Elder whisper; For now.

* * *

**~15 Years Later~**

* * *

Kae Marks threw her head back in a mad fit of laughter as the bodies around her pulsed to the slowly beating music. She smirked evilly at the Demon in front of her and without caution pressed her body even closer to his earing herself a hiss. Her dark red lips pulled away from her teeth and choppy black hair splayed across her face, sheilding her eyes and identity.

Demons were known for their insane sexual appitite and Witches for their sex appeal. Kae had always known she was a Witch, always known she was far too dark and far too powerful over males to be a normal human girl.

Feeling nails dig into her hips she threw a confused smile over her shoulder hoping to get an answer. She got one. Kae quickly frowned and followed the Demons gaze to the grinning Fae standing not too far from them.

"Aiden." She whispered and unatural blue eyes flashed down to her, immediately loosing their hostility.

"Sorry, Kae." He replied but let out a slight growl as his supposed 'best friend' led him towards the vicious Pixie.

Once they reached the petite girl the blonde let out a purr and freely let eyes run over the scowling Fire Demon. Kae quickly placed herself in front of him and leaned down toward the small girl with a overly happy smile.

"Evey? Honey is that you?"

The pink-tinged Fae's eyes darkened considerably at the sight of the girl. The truth being long ago little Evelyn Collins had chased after Aiden. Technically she was still chasing, and loosing. Every person other than Aiden and Kae thought they were together. In more ways than one. Tlhey enjoyed playing along though. Friends... with benefits.

"Hello Kaeilla." Evelyn snapped out watching as Aiden's scowl turned into a smirk.

"It's lovely to see you dear, did you bring the whole family or are you here all by your lonesome self?"

As she'd been talking Kae had stepped back and leaned against Aiden's side, looking at Evey with happiness and slight pity. Obviously fake.

However her new possition left her left hip cocked out and her hand resting on her hip, which is percisely why she whirled around and grabbed the hand inches from her hip. Her green eyes flicked up to see a frowning male Vampire looking at her like a begging puppy.

Rolling her eyes she tossed his hand away and hid herself behind Aiden who was watching the Vampire with distaste.

"Nice to see you too Aiden." The Vamp smirked, tossing an arm around the giggling blonde who coiled into his side like a submissive dog.

Aiden's eyes narrowed but he nodded at the boy. "Christian."

Kae ran her fingers through Aiden's shaggy black hair feeling him relax under her touch. She layed her head on his shoulder and eyed the other couple like some sort of interesting but odd circus show.

Christian looked up from Evelyn and up at the two. "You two know of what's going on in the Other World, correct?"

Rolling his eyes Aiden answered for them both. "If you mean the mad killings and the Elves being taken in as slaves, then yes, we've heard."

He said it sarcastically, naturally. The Supernaturals that made it out of the Other World learned to let go of their violent pasts and move on into a world where no matter what rank you were when you were born you still held power over any human that crossed your path.

Evelyn's eyes narrowed hatefully and she twisted her pretty face into a snarl. "The Vampires are taking over! Pretty soon they'll take over here too and I'm going to be a Queen. Isn't that right Christian?"

In reply Christian smiled at her and looked back up at Kae expectantly. In reply to that Kae bit her until she drew blood to fight back the fits of laughter threatening to escape her.

In the next second Christian was in front of her and she found herself a good ten feet from the shocked looking Fae & Demon.

Without bothering to fight Kae looked up at Christian only to see him extremely close to her face. She pulled back only to be pushed forward enough that Christian's tongue could sneak out and wipe the blood that had been trailing it's way down her chin away.

She hissed and jerked away from the smirking Vampire with evident disgust in her eyes. "Don't ever touch me!"

Aiden and Evelyn appeared when both latching onto their separate Supernaturals and tugging them away from eachother.

"And if you think your dumbass father will ever rule over my family!" Kae snarled as she was pulled away. "You've got another thing coming." 


End file.
